The cords of memory will swell when again touched
by On a ding-a-ling
Summary: Even though the dark lord is gone, the death eaters continue to ruin peoples lives under the control of the new leader Lucius Malfoy. See what happens when Lucius gets his revenge on a curtain "Muggle lover". Will he finally get his girl back?
1. Chapter 1

**The mystic cords of **_memory_** will swell when again touched**

**I hope you enjoy this one...It popped into my head while watching "The notebook"**

Molly just couldn't remember...her memory seemed to be a big blur that made no sense to her at all....She stood in the middle of what seemed to be a field flooded with people shooting green and red lightening at each other, while their silhouettes danced under the pouring rain. The lights blinded her as she tried to take focus her widened eyes on some of the creatures in her surroundings. Masked figured stood tall, as unmasked quivered underneath, their faces etched with fear but still tried to put up a great fight. Her heart reached her throat and tears stained her cheeks, as she became worried..._Where was she_? Wands drawn at every angle, the fighters continued to battle without taking notice of the confused woman, shaking in midst of it all...No one except for one.

The tall and proud stranger stood strong against the crooked house, while a greedy smirk stretched along his pointy face. His cold grey eyes studied every quiver of the red headed woman, as he retuned his wand to the pocket of his long black coat. His blonde hair whipped with the wind as he watched his latest victim crumble to the floor: falling into unconsciousness due to pure fright. He had finally taken the first step to his plan of revenge, and so far it was successful. His arch enemy would pay.... Pay for seeing the good in 'mudbloods', for helping take down The Dark Lord,..._. for steeling his one true love. _Lucius turned on his heels, and apparated into thin air....It wouldn't be long before his plan starts working...and he will finally get her back.

****

The next morning, Molly awoke as a ray of sunshine echoed through the room. Her eyes gradually opened, taking in all that surrounded her. The pearly white walls made the room cold and uncomfortable. The only warm colour to be seen was the deep red roses that sat in a vase on the mantelpiece. She gently blinked back her tiredness and sat up, her feet touched the fluff of the furry slippers that lay next to the bed, and she sighed as she slipped into them.

"How can't I remember this place" She thought "How can't I remember?"

As she thought harder, she remembered less. Even the outrageous fight that happened just a few hours ago seemed to disappear with every second that passed. The memories seemed to start being replaced by images of a curtain handsome blonde that towered over her; while he kissed and cradled her in his arms...Though his face remained blurred she thought she knew everything about him. His favourite drink... the colour of his eyes.... even his dearest secrets. But who was this man?

She stared out of the window that overlooked a grand garden, as a man with little of hair that gleamed as red as fire appeared at the door opening. He smiled as he watched Molly stare with almost a look of confusion on her face. He gently entered the room and placed the second batch of roses at the table. Noticing another presence in the room, Molly whipped around to see who had just entered. She stared at the stranger, who stood smiling lovingly at her....Did she know this man?

"Your awake" she whispered through his smile

"Yes...I am" she agreed

The stranger looked at her for a while with a look on his face that showed her that she was expecting more than that. Thinking of something else to say, she noticed the roses

"Are they for me?" she asked

"Of course they are....Red roses are your favourite" he stated

"They are?"

"Yeess?" he answered slowly, a little confused by her question. "Molly, are you alright?"

She thought hard before answering "I think so"

His smile vanished, but his eyes still showed kindness as he nodded. He walked towards the bed and sat on the end.

"Well, the kids say 'hello', and hope that you'll return before long...especially Bill. You know how he wants you to be there when Fleur goes into la..."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

He slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes shined with worry as he opened his mouth in shock.

"Molly? Don't you remember me?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Ummm no, not really." She answered. His concerned eyes continued to stare at her. "Am I supposed to?

His face seemed to drain from colour as he stood up and walked to her.

"It's me Molly, Arthur?"

She tried to be polite, while starting to smile, but her answer just made it worse.

"No... I'm sorry. I have no idea who you ar..." she gasped as he grabbed her hands and squeezed gently. Her kind features turned worried as he continued.

"Molly! You have to remember me....I'm your husband! Arthur Weasley!...Your my wife, you just can't not rem...."

"HOW DARE YOU!" she squealed, while snatching her hands away from his tight grip." You are not my husband!" her eyes burned with salty tears... _How could a stranger ever say something like that to her?_

Suddenly a group of healers rushed in; finding Molly on the bridge of dissolving into tears. They quickly grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him away from her.

"No! Let me go! I have to speak to my wife!" he shouted

"Mr Weasley, you need to calm do.."

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE YOU CREEP! YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND!"

"Then who is?" he asked, while tears dared to fall

She didn't know what made her say it, or how she suddenly thought of it, but she meant every word of it.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!"

All was silent from then. Molly took deep breaths, as Arthur was gently lead out by the healers with a blank expression on his face, that soon enough filled with anger.

_That bastard_

**Please please please review!!!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been long...Enjoy and please review :)**

Chapter 2

The healers lead Arthur out into the corridor, where he was told to wait for the head healer. As he waited, his anger seemed to fade and sadness took over...It was no use on shouting at Molly: It was far from her fault that Lucius had managed to do something that affected her mind....He couldn't blame her. To him, it was **his entire** fault. He couldn't help thinking that if he had been there, none of this would have happened...If he had been there, Molly would be safe and sound at home, with him and the children...if he had been there, his family would be happy and peaceful...like it should.

Nothing could change his mind...It was his fault, and he knew it.

Arthur fell heavily against the wall, in attempt to keep him on his feet, things were happening too quickly, and it was hard fore him to keep up. He clasped his hands, making sure that he would not cry, but then his courage and pride broke as his head fell into the palms of his hands, and he dissolved into heavy heart felt sobs.

This couldn't be happening. His heart ached for his wife. He needed her. She is the reason for him to get up in the morning, for his chest to breath, for his eyes to see, for his heart to beat. His love for Molly was too strong for her to just...forget.

Arthur abandoned his thoughts, as he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, and squeeze gently. He raised his head from his hands and peered at the newcomer with his wide tear-filled eyes. Kingsley stood in front of him, with a sad smile on his pale lips. His eyes were slightly downcast, as he saw Arthur's week form, but still made kept his stance, strong and comforting for his old pall.

"So, what's wrong with her?"

"Ummm..I don't know" Arthur replied through sniffles and small sobs. "The healer t..told me to wait here, and they will..will l..let me know was soon as they can"

Kingsley nodded and gently took Arthur's arm, and led him to the seat, just a few meters away from them. Arthur sat down, just as his knees started buckling, and his hands started trembling. Hi looked up at Kingsley's face, with worried eyes and announced his worry for his wife.

"They're sending the head healer down, Kingsley. It must be serious!..I mean what if we can't fix it...What if it's something temporary? What if...

"Calm down man" whispered Kingsley, while patting Arthur's shoulder once more "You shouldn't think of the worst possibilities. You'll get yourself too stressed. That's the worst thing you could do"

"I know...but I just can't help it" he said, swallowing his sob "She means the world to me Kingsley...If something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do"

"I understand Arthur"

Silence fled the corridor. The two men felt so awkward. One with the collywobbles that something would happen to his MollyWobbles, while the other tried to think of something to say, to decrease the tension. In the end Kingsley thought of something that would surely put a smile on his mates face. It always helped one of his late friend in situations like this....

"Chocolate Arthur?...It will make you feel better" he said through and increasing smile. "It does work...Remus always told the truth"

Arthur's back started shaking...This time due to laughter rather than worry. He looked up at Kingsley, and gladly accepted the chocolate that was held in his hand.

"Thanks" he mumbled through a giggle.

"No problem...It's the least I can do"

"So how's Fleur? I hear she's almost at her due date..Is that right?"

"Yes. A week tomorrow...Hopefully Molly will be out soon, Bill really wants her to be there for the birth of his first...he's always said that....such a Mummy's boy" he laughed

"Hmmhmm" the healer cleared his throat. The too men looked at him in hope, but he gave no clue as to what is happening. "Mr Weasley?"

Kingsley shook his head in response but grabbed Arthur's shoulder to pull him up.

"Yes?" answered Arthur

"Mr Weasley. My name is Healer Smith, an I am head healer here at St Mungos. If you could follow me, to my office sir, and I will take you through what is the cause of your wife's behaviour."

Arthur gulped and followed the head healer.

"I'll be right here when you've finished Arthur." Kingsley called behind him, and Arthur couldn't help thinking and remembering his wife say those exact words to him just the day before...the last time he had seen Molly, his wife, and not confused Molly that lay in the hospital bed.

As he walked down the corridor, he thought about her, and only her. He though of how he had relied on his wife since the day they had married, and now with the consequence of her loosing all of her memories with him...How would he survive? How could he survive with out his love, his soul mate, his best friend? He didn't have an answer to that. If the problem does occur, then he will see.

**Thank you for reading :)**

**The next chapter will show you the conversation between Arthur and the Healer**

**Please review**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally have had some tome to write a chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes :p **

The two men had finally reached the end of the corridor, where a large wooden door stood, with "Head Healer" printed on the top. Healer Smith slowly opened the door and accompanied the trembling man inside… Arthur stared wide-eyed around the room. It seemed cold… It was nowhere near to what he was used to… He would normally be surrounded by warm colours when inside. A homely atmosphere, completed with the sweet smell of a roaring fire and whatever Molly was cooking in the oven… but no, this room was different… No homely features seemed present…Only four white walls that created a chilly atmosphere, while its furniture added a sharp edge that Arthur definitely was not used to…. It was a sure sign of downheartedness and dread.

"Please sit, Mr Weasley"

His mind wasn't fully alert due to stress and worry, but even so, Arthur did his best to concentrate. He watched the healer walk around his desk. His eyes unblinking, as the man released his wand from the sleeve of his coat, and ordered a thick file out from his carbonate. Once the file had landed on the desk, the healer ran his fingers down its edge and opened it up on the letter 'W'

"Weasley…Weasley…Weasley" he murmured, while tracing his fingers down the long list of names. "Here we are…Mrs Molly Ann Weasley nee Prewett… Pure blood….Daughter of Charles and Ann Prewett?"

"Yes, that's my Molly" Arthur answered in a whispered tone.

Healer Smith nodded his head and continued to scan over the patients' information. Due to years and years of doing the same thing every day, the healer automatically started mumbling the words under his breath. Little did he know that Arthur was clearly reading from his lips…Desperately trying to figure out the sentences that attached the words that the healer presented from his whisper….words like "unique case" "hard to understand" "effecting the brain" "could be permanent"…Arthur flinched when the last words were read. Molly could have a permanent illness….permanent….No…Not his Molly. Finding her in a forgettable state this morning mas more than enough to make him cry and worry over his wife…But to find out that that forgetfulness is more than likely to continue??... He couldn't even imagine what he would do.

After a while, healer smith, finally raised his head towards Arthur, and cleared his throat.

"Mr Weasley, due to your wife's state of unconscious when she was brought to us last night, it was very hard for any of our healers to identify the cause… We tried blood tests, potions, wand scans, anything we could do without putting her in pain…but unfortunately we were unable to discover all the details…We were able, however to discover that your wife had been hit by a very unique memory curse calles Methucofiosis"

Arthur's eyes widened. " Mem…memory charm? That…That would mean…"

"That she has lost all her memory? Yes Mr Weasley…However, it says here that the memory charm is different to others" said Healer Smith pointing at the piece of parchment. While trembling slightly, Arthur adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose, and peered at the writing.

_The patient seems to be dreaming frequently, about the same characters. While the dreams repeat their selves in her mind, it is increasing the chance of developing a story, to which she would soon be developing to her life story. She will live through her dreams, as her memory has been affected so badly. Any record of her real family and friends will be forgotten while the story line and characters of her dreams will be taken as the truth. _

Arthur stared at the paper. He did not blink; only widen his eyes even more while trying to take the information in.

"I understand that you experienced what this record says this morning? It must have been very hard for you." Arthur swallowed and nodded. Healer Smith looked toward the trembling man and continued "This was written early this morning, and since then we have been able to discover more… You see Mr Weasley,there is a possibility that the patient will awaken to a day in her normal life… but the chance is at a low percentage…" Arthur's eyes brightened….There was a chance that his Molly would come back to him?

"Is there anything I could do to increase the chance of her coming back?" he asked in a quivering voice.

The healer was still for a moment. He studied the Arthurs face. Starting at the top where his eyebrows were raised, the healer took in every aspect of the man's features….features that showed hope, anticipation…..delight? After re-reading Arthur's expressions, he narrowed his eyebrows in confusion…Delight?

Noticing the healer's sudden change in expression, Arthur ventured the question once again.

"Could I do something that will take my wife out of this confusion? ...You know, to bring her back to us?"

Healer Smith sighed…Arthur had misunderstood what he had told him

Scratching the end of his nose, the healer rearranged his facial features and continued. "I am afraid that you have gotten the wrong impression from my words, Mr Weasley. You seem to think that there is a possibility that your wife will return from her state of loss of memory forever, but unfortunately that is very unlikely. What I said was that she could possibly return for a day or two, depending on her strength…but no more.

Arthurs face fell.

"However, I do suggest that you take things to her…Maybe objects that are very dear to her. There is a very high chance that they will twig something in her mind….but again it does depend on her strength."

Surprisingly, a wide grin appeared on Arthurs face. Healer Smith raised an eyebrow in confusion…"Are you ok Mr Weasley?"

"My Molly is the strongest woman that I have ever known. She will be back in no time…I would bet anything that my Molly will be herself tomorrow, even if it's just for the day…she will be."

"Mr Weasley…I am sorry to tell you, but please don't get your hopes up…The memory charm is very strong…"

"Are you telling me that my Molly isn't strong enough to fight this stupid little curse?" Arthur raged…His anger suddenly rising. Healer Smith stared with his mouth hanging, due to fright of the man's sudden outburst.

Mumbling slightly, he answered "I am not saying that sir, but…"

Arthur stood as fast as lightning, causing the chair to fall behind him and leaned in close to the healer.

"Then I suggest, sir that you do not say anything more" spat Arthur

"Mr Weasley would you please calm down" healer Smith reasoned "I know this must be hard for you to here, but you must know the facts. The memory charm that this person hit your wife with is very power….

"Don't know who has cursed my wife? I thought that you could figure that out easily?" Arthur laughed dangerously.

Healer Smith opened his mouth, but before he could answer Arthur snapped… "LUCIUS MALFOY!!....He was the one who did this Healer Smith….He's been wanting revenge since the day that I proposed to Molly…Jealous of the fact that I have her and he doesn't."

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr Wealsey. I suggest that you wait until we have proof, before making 'statements such as that'…Now please sit down sir, so we can discuss what you would like to do about your wife"

"What I would like to do with my wife, sir is have her home with me and my children….which I am sure that she will be in a few days due to her strength and ability to do things that nor you nor I could ever do " Said Arthur, with his face reddening once again

"Healer Smith sighed inwardly. Slightly flaring his nostrils, he tried to reason with the man. "Mr Weasley…I understands that you think fondly of your wife…but this memory charm is more powerful than any wizard could imagine. Methucofiosis is very dark magic….

"Oh forget it" raged Arthur, while spinning around and walking hastily towards the door… "You think my wife isn't strong enough for this? …why don't you birth and raise 7 children??"

Slamming the door behind him, Arthur made his way towards Molly's room. As he turned the corner, Kingsley came into sight. He was sat in the chair outside Molly's door, with his hands placed on his knees.

Spotting Arthur walking fast toward him with an un-amused expression on his face, Kingsley stood up , and started his task of trying to calm his friend.

"Arthur, my friend what happened"

"I am in no mood to talk Kingsley…I wish to speak to my wife" he answered, while reaching towards the door.

"Arthur, you know she's not herself" reasoned Kingsley

"I don't care…I have to see her…I have to persuade her that she is my wife and not that jerks" he shouted

"I understand that Arthur…but walking in there with an angry face on will only make it worse!"

Arthur sighed. He lowered his hand from the door handle and dropped his head.

"You're right" he said. While rubbing his face he turned towards Kingsley and let out a frustrated growl "oh what was I thinking…Of course she doesn't want to see me!!"

"Calm down Arthur. I suggest that you go home and speak to your children about the situation…Have a glass of fire whiskey and go to bed…You've had a long day mate….You can see her tomorrow, when she's called down."

Arthur nodded slowly. He taped Kingsley on the shoulder in thanks, and the two of them made their way to the entrance…

***

Watching the two men leave, the visitor that had listened deeply to the recent conversation's cold grey eyes brightened. Raising his pointed face, his pearly teeth became visible; adding gleam to his cruel smile. The man in the long black robe, made his way to the redhead woman's room, while his blond her swished sharply behind him and the 'clunks' of his stick echoed through the hall.

Opening the door, the man broadened his shoulders and peered through the door. His smile became kind as he looked inside. A soft intake of breath met him, and a muffled voice of happiness was heard from inside.

"Lucius! Thank Goodness…Thank Goodness!"

Lucius Malfoy entered the room with a wicked smile

"Hello Molly dear….How are you feeling my beautiful wife?"

**OOOOOOO THANKS FOR READING…..Please review….any questions are welcome :)**

**Katie**

**P.S 'Methu cofio' means can't remember in welsh…I couldn't resist!!!! Just added the 'sis' on the end for effect :) Hahaha**


End file.
